Misdirected Intentions
by Blind Hatred
Summary: Love has no place in a post-apocalyptic world, especially not in the middle of a war for supremacy fought between mankind and its supernatural adversities. Then, again some rules are made to be broken.


Good and evil, a common dichotomy used in religion, ethics and philosophy. In modern culture, evil is perceived as the dualistic antagonistic of good, in which good should always prevail over evil. When the final collision between good and evil occurred in the heavenly realms, the sky was split in half and a mixture of positive and negative energy descent into the human realm, creating oddities that was thought to only be able to exist in folklores. Vampires, werewolves, fire breathing dragons, man-eating bugs and overly grown carnivores began to swarm the earth, massacring humanity to near extinction. Unwilling to tolerate the massacre of its own kind any longer, the remnant of the human population rejoiced and organized a military specialized in retaking the hijacked land of humanity and exterminating the creatures that brought for such catastrophe. However, despite the vigorous trainings and noble intentions, humans are still human and are thus not invincible in front of their adversities, and with each passing days the body counts starts to pile up and eventually the military needed reinforcements. Albeit with great reluctance, the newly appointed government officials allowed an annual draft from the remaining human population, hoping to one day their effort will buy humanity a better future.

Flames, screams, pain and maniacal laughter…these were the only things the pink haired child remembered on that unfortunate day. It has been a few months since the discovery of the irregular creatures that descended along with the dark matters. The pink haired girl always thought that she was going to be safe from the threats those irregular creatures imposed. She believed that her family and friends will always accompany her during her road to adulthood; she always thought that they would always be there to comfort her when she's down and hold her hand when she's scared. However on that disastrous January morning, the naivety and innocence of a child was stripped away from her as she watched her loved ones systematically slaughtered right in front of her eyes by those fiends. On that day, Amu Hinamori regretted been so naïve, she regretted sharing the mainstream belief that hero's are invincible. After all, her loved ones were her pillar of support, they were her hero, and they weren't so invincible are they? Trapped under the debris of her house, the pink haired girl could only stare helplessly as the corpse of her loved ones were devoured by the callous beings, and what happened afterwards the pink haired girl does not remember as darkness overwhelmed her.

Upon regaining consciousness on a white hospital bed, the pink haired girl came to the only logical conclusion regarding her current circumstance: that she has been saved. She has been saved. She should be happy that she is still alive…yet why can't she stop the tears flowing down her cheek? Right, Amu Hinamori has been saved…while the rest of them are dead. Amu took a moment and let the death of her loved ones sink in, before breaking down again into a sobbing frenzy. Dead…dead…dead…they are all dead… they are all dead…they are not coming back…they will never come back, and the injured rosette is fully aware of that.

"A-mi, Ma-Ma, P-a-a-pa," the girl choked out between sobs as she reminiscences about the good times they shared when all of them were alive. In movies, apparitions of the deceased would comfort the loved ones they left behind, however this is not a movie, and if the ghost of pink haired girl's loved one are comforting her, she is definitely not feeling it.

It has been a month since the demise of the pink haired girl's loved one, and all Amu Hinamori has been doing is curling into a ball and sobbing into the room given to her by her foster parents. Amu never bothered to take the time out of her day to bond with her foster parents, as she fears that she would loose them again. Much to the pink haired girl's own surprise, her foster parents were quite tolerant towards her withdrawal from human society and did not just outright return her to the orphanage. In Amu Hinamori's mind nothing is safe in this world anymore especially with those barbaric creatures running around, so why bother going outside. Gore-infested REM sleep haunts her, as replays of her family's demise repeats itself in her mind like a broken record. Every day Amu will wake up from her bed, panting heavily before letting the mucus and tears overflow her face, the dreams of her family's death did not soothe the pink haired girl, in fact the dreams only served as a reminder that the pink haired girl survived against the beasts that her family and friends died fighting.

"_Why are you still alive?" _The young girl heard it again, the familiar voice inside her head demanding to know why she is still alive while others are dead. At times like this Amu would just beg the voice to leave her alone, but the voice never leaves and continues to torment Amu until she is a sobbing wreck again. Amu knows that it is pathetic and counterproductive to sob each and every single night, but what could she do, she is just a useless and vulnerable girl that lost everything that mattered to her.

Screw how the pink haired girl viewed herself before, because now the pinkette know that she **WAS **useless. The moment she saw the flyers from the military asking for volunteers that will aid in their effort against the savage beasts that nearly wiped out humanity, the pink haired girl realized that she will need to get out of her comfort zone. After all…she is enlisting. She is enlisting in order to avenge her loved ones, in order to prove that she existed, and most importantly she needs to prove that she did not just live to die another day…

To be continued…


End file.
